


The Night That Everything Changed

by tomatopudding



Category: The Suite Life of Zack and Cody
Genre: Incest, M/M, Slash, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-25
Updated: 2011-05-25
Packaged: 2017-10-19 19:10:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was all Arwin's fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Night That Everything Changed

It was all Arwin’s fault.

Or, more specifically, it was all Arwin’s mother’s fault.

If she hadn’t gone and gotten married and moved out, Arwin wouldn’t have turned into a blubbering wreck and used his sad pitiful-ness to worm his way into their home over night. True, it had been Zack who invited Arwin to stay the night in the first place, but Cody was reluctant to blame his brother, especially since Zack was in no way at fault for what happened next.

After the whole big deal with Arwin’s bedtime story and the man was snoring away in Cody’s bed, the twins were still trying to get comfortable in Zack’s.

‘Move over!’ Zack whisper-yelled, nudging his brother.

‘I can’t help it!’ Cody muttered back, squirming away.

‘This bed it too narrow for you to lay on your back, doofus!’ Zack said, nudging again.

‘But I can’t sleep if I’m not on my back!’ Cody complained.

‘Deal with it!’

With an annoyed huff, Cody turned away from Zack. After a while, his side began to get sore, so Cody shifted and turned onto his other side. He could see the back of Zack’s head only inches from his face. Cody took a deep breath through his nose and let the smell that was Zack flow in; that special mixture of cotton scented shampoo, Old Spice body wash, and the faintly sweet musk of skin.

Over the years, Cody had gotten to recognize Zack’s scent, but it was only during the past few months that Cody had realized how he enjoyed the unique Zack-ness of it. The ever growing crush became one of the only things Cody kept from his twin.

‘Dude, are you smelling me?’

Cody opened his eyes to find himself looking directly into Zack’s accusatory gaze.

‘I—uh—I mean—’

Realizing that his stuttering was probably very incriminating, Cody let his instincts take over. This, apparently, was not a good idea, since Cody’s instincts made him move forward and press his lips to his brother’s. This, though not helpful in making the situation any better, was effective in shocking Zack into silence. Cody could feel his cheeks burning.

‘I’ll go sleep on the floor,’ he muttered.

Zack grabbed his wrist to stop him. Cody’s heart sped up as he glanced down at Zack’s hand and then back to his face.

‘How long?’ Zack asked.

‘You?’

‘Me.’

‘Three months.’

They lay in silence once again, Zack still firmly gripping Cody’s wrist.

‘Zack?’ Cody began finally.

‘Yeah?’

‘If you want me to sleep on the floor, just say the word and I’m gone, but,’ Cody swallowed nervously, ‘If you don’t say something soon, I’m gonna kiss you again.’

Zack said nothing. Cody breached the gap between them, once more pressing his lips to Zack’s firmly. Zack gave a little gasp and moved back when Cody’s tongue pushed past his lips.

‘Too fast?’ Cody asked, slightly breathless. Unable to speak, Zack just shook his head.

‘Good.’

Then Cody’s lips were on his own again and this time when Cody’s tongue touched his lips, Zack relaxed, allowing it to slip easily into his mouth. Zack’s grip on Cody’s wrist went slack as his twin’s tongue explored his mouth. In one sudden, swift motion, Zack was on his back, Cody straddling his hips and pinning his wrists above him, the blanket knocked onto the floor.

A slightly startled groan escaped Zack as Cody ground against him. Sure, Zack had dreams about this kind of thing, but usually there was a girl involved and never had been able to imagine just how amazing it felt. Zack’s arms were above his head of their own volition now as Cody’s hands were working to push up Zack’s pyjama shirt until it was bunched up near his neck. They had finally broken apart for air and Cody was placing soft kisses on Zack’s chest as his worked the shirt over the other boy’s head. Cody sat up and tossed the shirt away before looking down at his flushed and panting brother.

Zack wasn’t as chubby as his over-large shirts made him seem. Cody’s fingers ghosted down Zack’s ribcage, goose bumps breaking out in their wake. Zack’s breath was coming in short gasps as he watched his brother’s wandering fingers. Cody leaned over to attack Zack’s neck and chest with kisses, his hands roaming ever downward.

‘Do you know what you’re doing - ah!’ Zack gasped, letting out a surprised yelp as Cody brushed teeth against a hardened nipple.

‘Yes,’ Cody answered between soothing licks of the sensitive nub of flesh, ‘and keep your voice down.’

Zack gripped the headboard tightly as Cody continued his ministrations, clenching his teeth to stop any other noises.

‘Where did you learn all this?’ Zack whispered shakily when he trusted himself enough to speak. He could feel Cody’s forehead burn into a blush where it touched his chest.

‘Around,’ Cody murmured, trying to turn his attention to Zack’s throat.

‘Cody.’

At the seriousness in his brother’s voice, Cody sat up, hands resting on either side of Zack.

‘I learned from Lance, alright?’ Cody told him.

‘London’s boyfriend?’ Zack exclaimed a little louder than he had intended, sitting up. There was a hitch in Arwin’s snores and the twins paused, holding their breaths. A moment later, the man’s snoring began again and they let out sighs of relief.

‘Why didn’t you ever tell me?’ Zack asked, hurt.

‘Because I know that you’d freak out,’ Cody explained quietly.

‘No I wouldn’t!’

Cody was silent.

‘Alright, yeah I probably would,’ Zack admitted, ‘but you still should’ve told me.’

‘Zack, do me a favour and just stop talking.’

Cody closed the space between them, attacking Zack’s lips roughly. Without realizing it, Zack responded in kind, wrapping his arms around Cody’s neck. When they broke apart for air, Cody leaned his forehead against Zack’s, their breaths mingling between them. Zack placed a small, tentative kiss on his twin’s lips. Cody smiled, pushing Zack down onto his back once more. He unbuttoned his pyjama top and slid it off, tossing it to the side. Cody lowered himself down onto his brother, relishing the first feel of flesh on flesh for just a brief moment before their lips found each other again.

What followed was a frenzy of lips and tongues and teeth, Zack’s fingers twining through Cody’s hair, one of Cody’s hands cupping Zack’s cheek while the other played and tugged at the waistband of Zack’s boxers.

‘What exactly are you going to do?’ Zack panted.

‘Relax. Just trust me,’ Cody murmured, cupping Zack through his boxers and pressing softly.

‘Nngh,’ Zack moaned, eyes closing blissfully.

Cody wormed his fingers underneath the boxers’ waistband, combing through the soft curls just beginning to grow. Zack was still only half-hard when Cody wrapped fingers around him and tugged, sliding up his shaft roughly. Zack’s breath caught in his throat and he gripped Cody’s hair tighter.

‘Yeah,’ Cody murmured, more to himself than the boy beneath him, ‘you like that.’

Zack simply groaned in response, eyes shut with pleasure. Cody captured his twin’s mouth again, nibbling lightly at Zack’s lower lip.

‘Cody,’ Zack breathed.

‘Hush,’ Cody commanded softly, giving Zack’s cock another squeeze.

Zack gasped, pushing his hips upward. Cody chuckled and established a steady rhythm with his hand, kissing Zack deeply. Zack’s fingers gripped tighter and tighter at Cody’s blonde locks.

‘Cody,’ Zack managed between kisses, ‘Please I – ah – have to know. Are you – ah! Are you a virgin?’

‘No.’

This whispered admission tipped Zack over the edge and he came in hot spurts over Cody’s hand. Cody removed his hand from Zack’s boxers with a smile, tip-toeing to the bathroom and leaving Zack flushed and panting on the bed. He returned with a damp cloth and lovingly cleaned his brother’s stomach. When they were all clean and had once more donned their pyjamas, Cody climbed into the bed, pulling the covers up. He twined their legs together beneath the blanket. Snuggling up to Zack.

‘What do we do now?’ Zack whispered.

‘We’ll figure something out,’ Cody murmured, nuzzling his nose into Zack’s neck, ‘in the mean time, go to sleep.’

‘Okay.’


End file.
